Je crois bien que je t'aime
by Dissemblables
Summary: Entre Xavier et Jordan, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose. C'était beau. Mais parfois, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Enfin bon, les retrouvailles sont toujours les plus beaux instants, n'est-ce pas ?


**Petit blabla:** Bonjoujour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS sur un de mes couples préférés. Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Cette fois ci, c'est un peu beaucoup du fluff, enfin, je vais vous laisser vous forger votre avis ! Ah, et une review, cela fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Je crois que j'ai fais le tour, alors bonne lecture !

 _Ils étaient là, tous les deux, leurs lèvres scellées de s'aimer._  
 _Ils étaient là, tous les deux, leur relation reflétant tant d'émotions._  
 _Ils étaient là, tous les deux, s'aimant à tout instant._  
 _Ils étaient là, tous les deux, avec ce "oui" qui les avait unis._

* * *

14:32 28 Août, 2025

Des pétales blanches volaient, flottaient, tournoyaient dans les airs. C'était un beau jour, le ciel était bleu, une légère brise les enveloppait. Sur leurs sièges, leurs amis souriaient, leurs familles pleuraient. Tout était si beau. Vous voyez, dans les beaux films d'amour, l'ambiance du mariage des deux héros ?

Et bien là, c'est pareil. A la différence que ce n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose, mais une vraie vie. A la différence que dès le début, non, même avant le début de leur histoire, leur parcours avait été rempli d'embûches, de problèmes, de pleurs, de cris. Certes, il y avait eu des moments de bonheur, des sourires, des regards, des baisers. En fait, tout avait été présent sur leur chemin.

Vous voulez que je vous en raconte un bout?

Leur mariage ?

Leur demande d'adoption ?

Leur première fois ?

Oh non, je sais. Tout simplement, je vais vous raconter quelques différents moments de leur histoire. Retenez juste qu'ils avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle. Toujours.

* * *

10:05 5 Septembre, 2006

-Hé, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleure pas !

Le vert regarda avec étonnement la personne se trouvant devant lui. Il voyait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, alors pourquoi disait-il qu'il ne pleurait pas? Mais Jordan était un enfant, et il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Alors avant que l'autre ne puisse dire quelque chose, il le prit dans ses bras. Le vert était plus petit que lui, qui devait avoir, à première vue, deux ans de plus. Le roux resta interdit un moment, puis, entoura de ses deux petits bras les encore plus petites épaules qui se serraient contre son torse.

* * *

16:47 23 Mai, 2012

-Dis, Xav', tu me promets que ça sera toujours toi et moi?

-Oui, toujours.

-Promet le moi.

-Je te le promets, Jordy.

Leurs phrases avaient fusées dans le calme environnent. Le grand roux, posé sur une branche d'arbre, tenait dans ses bras son ami, qui avait son dos fermement collé à son torse. Leurs mains étaient enlacées sur le ventre du plus jeune. Geste anodin. Fraternel ? Amoureux ? Amical ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question. Les gens les voyaient comme des meilleurs amis, comme des frères, et parfois, comme bien plus que tout ça.

Eux, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation. C'était Jordan et Xavier, Xavier et Jordan, Mais ni Jordan ni Xavier. Tout en eux était naturel. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien.

* * *

19:12 16 Octobre, 2013

-Bordel !

Xavier lança son téléphone contre le mur. Celui-ci heurta violemment le placo et l'écran se fissura encore un peu plus, pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Mais le roux n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, seul importait Jordan, et le fait qu'il ne répondait ni à ses appels si à ses messages depuis hier soir le rendait fou. Il arpentait sa chambre, ou plutôt, leur chambre, car le vert passa plus de temps dans celle-ci que dans la sienne. Les jointures de ses poings blanchissaient, tandis que ses yeux s'étaient réduis deux fentes minuscules.

" Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il ne me répond plus ! Ça fait un jour putain ! Un jour ! "

Xavier sortit de la pièce en fureur, bien décidé à aller demander des comptes à Lina, qui refusait de lui donner les raisons de l'absence de Jordan. Et si elle ne voulait pas, il fouillerait le bâtiment de fond en comble, jusqu'à trouver le plus petit des indices.

* * *

00:00 25 Décembre, 2013

Comme un coup de poignard. Le choc fut comme un coup de poignard. Il était partit. Il l'avait abandonné. Il été partit, comme ça. Il ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse. Il ne voulait pas lui donner un moyen de le contacter. Les genoux de Xavier firent une merveilleuse rencontre avec le sol. Joyeux Noël.

* * *

17:02 16 Octobre, 2016

"- Vous êtes bien sur ma messagerie et - Xavier ! rends moi ce téléphone !

-Naaan !

-Xavier, reviens ici!

\- Au secours ! Lâche moi !

\- Mon téléphone!

\- Ok ok ok, tiens , prends le, mais lâche moiii!

\- Vous êtes donc sur ma messagerie, je ne suis pas là pour-

\- C'est juste que tu sais pas où tu as mis ton-

-Xav', tais toi ! Enfin bref, merci de laisser un message, je vous rappellerais plus tard."

-Hey... Ça fait aujourd'hui trois ans. Trois ans que tu t'es envolé. Trois ans que je te laisse tous les jours un message sur ton répondeur. Encore une fois, tu ne répondra pas, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier. A demain.

Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage légèrement halé. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Mais il voulait lui faire croire qu'il l'avait fait, alors il ne répondait pas. Ne répondait jamais. Il enfoui son visage entre ses genoux, sanglotant contre le monde entier.

* * *

08:10 09 Février 2017

Jordan poussa un long soupir. Il entra dans le lycée, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il détestait être nouveau. Et sa famille adoptive ne trouvait rien de mieux que déménager, déménager, et encore déménager. Mais il les aimait quand même, bien qu'il se retrouvait à présent dans un grande ville dont il avait oublié le nom, mais qui ne se situait qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres de l'orphelinat de son enfance. Et de Xavier... Son regard se voila quelques instants, mais il reprit vite contenance, s'obligeant lui même à ne pas penser au roux.

" Xavier... Xav'..."

Comme chaque fois, il avançait d'un pas qu'il espérait suffisamment sûr vers le bureau du principal, ne se trompant pas une seul fois de couloir, ayant auparavant demander son chemin à la concierge. Une femme charmante, la concierge. Comme chaque fois, l'homme en face de lui, parlait et ventait les mérites de son établissement. Comme chaque fois, il se retrouva peu de temps après devant une salle de classe, une boule légère au ventre.  
Comme chaque fois, il stressait, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir des amis, et la seule personne avec qui il se sentait bien était Xavier.

"Et c'est repartit "

La main du principal heurta la porte, et lorsqu'il entendit un « entrez », celui-ci ouvrit la porte et entra. Naturellement, Jordan le suivit, à une distance raisonnable. Il n'écoutait pas la conversation entre les deux hommes, trop préoccupé par les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'il dû se présenter, il ne dit que son nom et son âge. Il ne voulait pas se lier avec les gens, alors il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'approfondir. Mais normalement, seul un murmure succédait à ses paroles, les murmures de ses « camarades », qui le jugeait.

Mais.

Mais cette fois, le murmure n'était pas seul. Un bruit sourd l'accompagnait.

Jordan releva les yeux qu'il avait gardé au sol.

Et il croisa son regard.

* * *

12:38 11 Février 2017

Xavier était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, seuls ses yeux et son nez demeuraient visibles. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait quitté en courant la salle de cours, deux jours qu'il était cloîtré chez lui.

Jordan était revenu.

Jordan était revenu.

Jordan. Était. Revenu.

A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elles affluèrent en masse, tel un torrent, une cascade. D'un geste répété, il passa sa main dessus ces larmes. Encore une fois. Il ne faisait que ça depuis deux jours. Que ça. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone, il ne répondait plus aux messages, il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus. Il restait juste comme ça, les yeux dans le vide, ses couvertures autour de lui, comme une carapace.

Mais. Mais, il y a un mais.

Quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux verts ternes. Juste un éclair, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent aussi inexpressifs qu'ils l'étaient avant.

Un bruit de coup retentit à nouveau contre la porte.

-Je ...

La voix de Xavier était roque, cassée, aussi détruite que l'était son cœur. Il toussa, puis reprit. Mais sa voix fut tout aussi abîmée que la première fois.

-Je ne veux ... Voir personne.

Le roux ne pensait pas que quelqu'un allait répondre. Il ne pensait pas qu'une voix allait s'élever de l'autre coté de la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le silence dans lequel il s'était muré soit détruit. Non, il s'attendait juste à ce que des vibrations remontent jusque dans ses couvertures, indiquant que la personne repartait.

-Xav'...

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge du dit Xav'. Les couvertures qu'il retenait autour de lui tombèrent. Elles tombèrent, à l'image même des barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur, telles des plumes qui s'envolent par un simple coup de vent.  
Dans un brouillard, Xavier sortit de son lit et manqua de tomber, ses jambes trop chancelantes. Il ne bougea pas pendants quelques instants, le temps de souffler un peu, puis lentement, très lentement, il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre.  
Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée.  
Son bras tremblait lorsqu'il poussa la porte.  
Sa tête tremblait lorsqu'elle se releva.  
Il tremblait, tout simplement, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

* * *

12:48 11 Février 2017

Jordan rentra dans la chambre du roux dès l'instant où celui-ci croisa son regard. Trop déboussolé pour émettre un seul son, Xavier referma la porte derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette du vert qui venait de lui passer devant.

Sur. La. Silhouette. Du. Vert. Qui. Venait. De. Lui. Passer. Devant.

Le plus grand s'avança à vive allure vers Jordan, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. Il le dépassait de peu, mais le dépassait tout de même suffisamment pour que le plus jeune soit obligé de relever la tête pour soutenir son regard.

Autour d'eux, l'air était lourd, et il crépitait, comme rempli d'étincelles.

-Xav', je -  
-Fermes la !  
-Mais-  
-Ta gueule ! Hurla le roux.

Xavier poussa brutalement Jordan du plat de ses mains, sa fureur transparente dans son geste, sa rage étincelante dans ses iris. Il continuait à crier sur le plus jeune, lui crachant l'angoisse, la stupeur, la colère, l'incompréhension, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit durant ces trois années où il l'avait abandonné.

-De quel droit tu as fait ça ? De quel droit tu m'as fait ça ? Criât-il.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage anéanti de l'aîné. Le vert, sous sa pression, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une surface plane. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça.

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était que de sa faute.

Jordan déglutit difficilement, et les sanglots qui secouaient son ami lui fit faire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, la première chose qui lui semblait pouvoir stopper le malheur du roux.

Il l'embrassa.

Si au début cela surprit assez Xavier, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes et permettant ainsi à Jordan de passer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, celui-ci reprit assez vite contenance.

Il n'en avait pas fini, et mordit la lèvre inférieure de son ami. Ami à qui échappa un gémissement, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Profitant de l'ouverture, le plus vieux y passa sa langue, arrachant un nouveau gémissement incontrôlé à Jordan.

Or le roux sentit les larmes couler sur le visage du vert. Et ça, bien qu'il ressentait encore tout un tas de sentiments négatifs, il ne pouvait le permettre.  
Xavier s'écarta de son ancien meilleur ami, la culpabilité commençant à s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Seulement, la chose qu'il n'avait nullement prévu lorsque Jordan l'avait embrassé pour le calmer, c'est que celui-ci s'accrocherait à lui, même après que le roux lui eut déversé tant de haine. Alors que Xavier allait demander au vert ce qu'il faisait, le plus jeune le prit de vitesse.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, sanglota-il. Je voulais pas te quitter, je voulais pas, je voulais pas... Mais c'était trop tard, les papiers d'adoptions avaient déjà étaient faits, et ils déménageaient le jour même.

Les sanglots de Jordan calmèrent instantanément le roux, qui le prit dans ses bras, comme si ils n'avaient pas étés séparés, comme si ils avaient toujours étaient ensemble. Mais des questions envahissaient quand même son esprit, se bousculant. Bien qu'une reste quand même dominante.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Sa question n'était plus aussi violente, plus aussi enragée que précédemment. Non, elle ne l'était plus du tout même, et pourtant, on ne pouvait qu'entendre tout le désespoir qu'elle contenait.

-J'avais peur.

Jordan s'accrochait de tout ce qu'il pouvait au tee-shirt de Xavier. Il avais bien compris sa question, et malheureusement c'était celle qu'il appréhendait le plus.

C'est pourquoi, avant de frapper à la porte de son ami, il avait mis en place dans son esprit toutes les raisons à ses agissement, même celles qui le répugnait le plus. Il lui devait des explications et en était conscient, bien conscient.  
Et alors qu'il allait s'expliquer, sachant à quel point son meilleur ami haïssait être dans le flou, celui-ci prit le menton de Jordan entre son index et son pouce afin de lui remonter la tête. Mais le vert ne voulait pas que le roux le voit en pleurs, et dégageât alors son visage de la poigne de Xavier pour mieux se cacher dans son torse.  
Le plus vieux du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant que Jordan ne consente, bien que de très mauvaise foie, à tomber dans les yeux d'un vert profonds du roux.

\- Je crois bien que je t'aime.

* * *

11:25 12 Avril 2017

A force de petites réussites et d'échecs, et d'énormément d'observation, Jordan avait enfin réussi à coincer Xavier dans l'enceinte de lycée. Le roux, depuis sa déclaration, n'avait cessé d'esquiver le plus jeune, qui avait été, durant les premiers jours, dans un brouillard total. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, sa mâchoire s'était grande ouverte sur le coup de l'émotion, l'évidence lui sautant aux yeux.

"Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Moi aussi je l'aime !"

A partir de ce moment là, le vert n'avait cesser d'essayer de parler à Xavier. Sans aucun résultat, du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du lycée, mais le roux s'enfuyait en disant être en retard. Dans le parc, à chaque fois que Jordan s'approchait un peu trop près, le roux disparaissait mystérieusement. Et lorsque le vert était venu à l'orphelinat, il n'était pas là.

Mais à présent, Xavier était là, plaqué contre un mur de leur lieu d'étude, le souffle court d'avoir couru, et c'était tout ce qui importait à Jordan.

"Si ... tu ... ne ... pfff ... m'avais ... pas ... pfffuis... "

Le plus jeune peinait à reprendre sa respiration et il déglutit bruyamment deux fois, sans se rendre compte du regard insistant du roux sur ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour inspirer profondément, puis la bascula à nouveau en avant, plongeant ses iris dans ceux d'émeraude de son ami.

"Tu saurais que je t'aime."

Sa phrase était à peine achevée que le roux s'était emparé de ses lèvres, dans un baiser aussi torride que leur premier.

* * *

15:54 13 Août 2017

-Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ça. J'aime vraiment quand on est comme ça, juste tous les deux.

Xavier dit cette phrase normalement, comme ça, de la même manière que s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Et pour tant, avec juste cette phrase, il se retrouva avec un Jordan l'embrassant à perde haleine. Parce que le vert savait que le roux n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il ne faisait cette faveur qu'à lui, et cela l'emplissait de joie.

Les mains de Xavier vinrent s'emmêler dans les mèches bordant le visage de Jordan, puis, dans les cheveux verts clairs de son compagnon, après qu'il eut défait l'élastique qui les retenait. Parfaitement calé entre les jambes du plus vieux, Jordan posa ses mains sur le lit, se soulevant légèrement pour observer Xavier. Celui-ci avait les lèvres rougies par leurs embrassades, si gonflées, si belles. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu.

Une vague d'amour submergea le plus jeune, et il prononça les mots, les mots que Xavier n'avait jamais osé dire, de peur de brusquer son compagnon.

-Fais moi l'amour.

* * *

19:58 24 Décembre 2019

De l'amour.

De l'amour pur brillaient dans ses prunelles. Le roux le trouvait si beau, si calme, si lui, si tout.

Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés, amoureusement. Jordan les conduisait chez ses parents adoptifs. Chez son chez-lui.

Lorsque le vert avait demandé à Xavier s'il acceptait de passer Noël avec lui chez ses parents, le plus âgé avait hésité entre deux réactions. Sauter de joie ou s'enfuir en courant? Finalement, il lui avait répondu que si il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait, il le ferrait avec plaisir.  
C'était donc la raison du pourquoi le couple se trouvait, à présent, bien au chaud dans leurs vêtements d'hiver, devant la belle, on pouvait même dire très charmante, maison des Greenway.  
Xavier souffla un bon coup et adressa un léger sourire à son compagnon, qui lui répondit par un éclatant, devinant les doutes qui assaillaient le rouge. Mais lui était totalement sur que ses presque parents allaient l'adorer. Après tout, la question n'était pas est-ce qu'ils allaient leur donner leur bénédiction, mais quel temps de répit allait avoir son petit ami avant de l'avoir.

Le vert appuya doucement sur la sonnette. A peine le premier tintement eut-il retentit que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant passer une tornade brune. Xavier se retrouva prit entre deux bras féminins, frêles mais puissants, qui le comprimaient. Un rire éclata à ses oreilles, un rire qu'il reconnut comme celui de Jordan. Jordan, qui essayait de libérer le rouge de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était. .

-Mam', laisse le un peux respirer, il étouffe, rit-il.

-Non mais regarde comme il est mignon ! S'extasia-telle, faisant rougir le n'aurais pas pu venir nous le présentez plus tôt ? Xavier, c'est ça ? Je peux appeler Xav' ? Allez rentrez tous les deux, il neige! Jordounet d'amour, arrête de rire et viens avec nous que l'on présente la maison à ton petit ami !

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres Jordan suivit sa mère adoptive qui tenait un Xavier totalement étonné entre ses bras.  
La fête n'allait pas être de tout repos...

* * *

 _Les disputes arrivaient, rares. Leurs étreintes, sages ou torrides, se succédaient, et jamais l'amour qu'ils se portaient n'eut cessé de grandir._  
 _Leur histoire était semblable a celle d'un conte de fée, un conte de fée moderne. Un conte de fée ou l'amour était plus fort que tout._


End file.
